


RD Series VIII

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [8]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #45 RDsw

Episode 1

Back in the Red: Part One

**_"The world loves a bastard!"_ **

**_ _ **


	2. #46 RDsw

Episode 2

Back in the Red: Part Two

**_[“Little Green Bag”  plays in the background]_ **

**_ _ **


	3. #47 RDsw

Episode 3

Back in the Red: Part Three

**_"I’ve buggered this up a bit, haven’t I?"_ **

**_ _ **


	4. #48 RDsw

Episode 4

Cassandra

**_"What happens in the future is up to me, not some “predetermined destiny” smeg."_ **

**_ _ **


	5. #49 RDsw

Episode 5

Krytie TV

**_"You’ve been a brick, man. And as a personal “thank you”, I thought I’d write you a song…"_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #50 RDsw

Episode 6

Pete: Part One

**_"Follow the Rimmer-shaped blur!"_ **

**_ _ **


	7. #51 RDsw

Episode 7

Pete: Part Two

**_"The effects of the fight have caught up with us."_ **

**_ _ **


	8. #52 RDsw

Episode 8

Only the Good

**_"Remember, only the good die young."_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
